La verdadera Avatar
by unalaq
Summary: Todo cambio para Korra en ESE Accidente...Volvió a comenzar, pero Amon intervino. Ahora ella quiere venganza y proteger a su única familia... Pero ella sabe y no quiere enfrentar quien es su Verdadera familia... ¿Sera Korra capaz de completar su venganza


POV KORRA

_-¿¡Ya llegamos!? ¡ Quiero ver a mis padres y a mi hermano!- (no puedo esperar más para contarles esta noticia)_

_-Tenga paciencia princesa Korra… Ya llegaremos-_

_- UFH! Pues conduces más lento de lo común…_

_DE PRONTO SE ECUCHO UN GRAN Y ORRIBLE RUIDO_

_-¡Por qué no puedo moverme! Quiero salir de aquí…. Mamá… Papá… Cen… Naga…. ALGUIEN, AYUDA, PORFAVOR… QUIEN SEA… AY...U...DA…. – _

Korra se despertó y miro por todos lados…

-Solo… era… _ESA PESADILLA_….

Miro el reloj, eran a las 6:30 AM.

-MHH… será mejor que me levante para ir a la escuela… ¡Tenzin, porque eres así! ¡Agh! – con un suspiro, se levantó, y se cambió…

Una hora y media más tarde se encontraba frente a un gran edifico

-Así que esta es la famosa High School Republic City…

-Korra, deberías estar aquí hace 20 minutos, para enseñarte el establecimiento- con la cara colorada.

-Relájate Tenzin, no es como si no hubiera venido, solo son 20 minutos…. Además, ¡yo debería estar enojada, tú me Obligaste a venir a esta secundaria!

-Es lo mejor para ti, ¿tienes un propósito, verdad?, bueno entonces trata de esforzarte aquí, así puedes encargarte de ESO…

-Sí, pero mis calificaciones eran perfectas, no entiendo porque este cambio, ¡estaba bien en mi antigua escuela!-dijo molesta

-Korra, esta escuela es muy prestigiosa… aquí vienen a estudiar, lo-

-Sí, lo sé, las personas más distinguidas y de mayor clase… Justamente por eso no quería venir

-¡YA VASTA! No eres un pequeña de 6 años, asique vamos, vas a buscar en que clase estas

Tenzin y Korra fueron hasta la dirección, donde Korra vio el horario que le tocaba, y sus horas libres…

-Bueno, debo irme, pero recuerda, trata de ponerle buena cara a esto… y bueno, tú también, ya comenzaron tus clases…

-Está bien-con su clásico puchero-¡Adiós!

-A, Korra buena suerte… y recuerda que Jinora también está aquí, en el primer año, asique ella te estará viendo por mi…

-Lo que sea, debo irme…

Después de 15 minutos caminando…

-A ver… ¡esta es!

Antes de que pudiera tocar, la profesora abrió la puerta

-¿Y tú quién eres jovencita?- dijo con un tono muy agudo

-Yo soy una nueva estudiante, y me tarde en encontrar la clase...

-Mh… Está bien, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero la próxima no seré tan flexible, entendió?

-Sí, señora

-Por cierto su nombre es…

-Kor-

De pronto llega alguien corriendo

-Lo siento profesora, llegue tarde, porque me que dormida… no volverá a ocurrir, ¡se lo prometo!

-Princesa Jana… Mh… sí, claro, por favor no llegue tarde la próxima ves… por favor, puede tomar asiento… (Inclinando la cabeza)… Ha y ¿cómo te llamas tu jovencita?

-Korra, Korra Yagami

-Muy bien, toma asiento

Korra entra en el salón, dejaron de hablar y se le quedaron viendo… Unas miradas de que hace esta persona aquí, otras de WOW! Esta chica no esta tan mal… Pero después volvió a la normalidad, le prestaron más atención a la princesa que se sentó junto a un chico con ojos ámbar

Korra trato de ignorar las miradas, pero se encontró con esos ojos ámbar, que le llamo la atención…Pero lo ignoro, sentó al lado de la ventana asiento 3, que está junto a una chica de ojos verdes…

-Muy bien clase, Vamos con una sencilla evaluación diagnostica…

Pasó 2 horas y se fue la profesora, y llego otra…

-bueno, quiero que alguien me traduzca esta oración… ¿un voluntario?

-_solo son unos cuantos meses, después podré hacer lo que realmente me importa… tengo que hacer esto lo mejor que pueda, y así demostrarle a Tenzin que puedo manejarlo sola… _

_-_¡Señorita Korra! ¿Acaso no entendió?

-MH... que, o si, perdón, ya lo hago: …

_From the Hundred Years War, thanks to the old avatar Aang, peace reigns among nations...-_

La clase de Ingles paso rápido… y además, la profesora se asombró mucho de que pude traducirlo sin problema… Bueno, no importa… ¡Al fin es hora de descanso!

Debía ir a buscar a Jinora, para que me ayude a ubicarme… agh, porque esta escuela es muy grande, es mucho más grande que mi antigua… De repente, en la búsqueda de Jin me choque con alguien…

- ¡Lo siento, perdón, no vi por donde iba!

-MH... Está bien, no te preocupes…

-Por cierto, tú eres Korra, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Bolin, Bolin Mondragón.

-hola, y si soy Korra Yagami, una pregunta, sabes dónde est-

-¡Bolin! Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde te metiste?, o perdón, donde están mis modales… Soy Asami Sato y tus eres…

-Korra Yagami, un gusto (se toman las manos)

-Cierto, eres la chica nueva, pues, quieres que te mostremos el lugar?

-Bueno, ya que no encuentro a Jinora, está bien gracias

-A, y para que me buscabas Asami?

-Tu hermano te estaba buscando… creo que es para ver lo del campeonato,

-Muy bien, allí voy, ¡adiós!

-¡Bueno, vamos a ver la escuela!


End file.
